


Pink

by hazelwho



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Fluff, Gen, More Joy Day Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unrepentantly fluffy little More Joy Day fic about Team One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



"But how did it even get there?" squawked Spike. He was contorting in front of a mirror, trying to see the back of his own head.

"Come on, hold still," said Wordy patiently. "You'll make it worse."

"Worse!? What's _worse_?"

"Well, if you get it tangled badly enough, we'll have to cut it out –"

Spike's hand flew up to protect his hair from Wordy's scissors, accidentally making contact again with the squishy pink lump of gum. "Awwwwwww, yuck!"

He wiped the stringy goo off on his pants, shooting a murderous glance at the rest of the team. Ed was laughing the loudest.

Wordy called Jules over for a second opinion. "What do you think? It's really in there, with the hair matted into it. And look underneath…"

Jules winced. "Ice?"

Wordy sighed. "Yeah. I think that's our best hope. Spike, we're going to try to freeze it out, but you may be looking at a haircut here."

Someone behind them whistled _Shave Had a Haircut_.

"You know, Ed, I really appreciate that, even though you haven't been in danger of this kind of thing happening to you in about 10 years, you are still just brimming with empathy. Good job with the whole connect-respect thing, there."

"You're right, Spike," said Ed with an unrepentant smile. "You wanna take it, Boss?"

"Sure Eddie," said Greg, clearing his throat. "Spike. Let's just slow it down here for a minute and talk. You haven't had the best day, have you buddy? First off, a six year old got the drop on you. Then said six year old lost control of their watermelon bubblicious and you, my friend, paid the price. And now your teammates are threatening to cut your hair. Believe me, I understand the fear of losing your hair. But it doesn't have to be like this, with the tears and the shouting." Greg held up a pair of tactical shears. "It's in your power to end this..."

Spike gulped.

Jules returned with a cup of ice. She fished out a few cubes and held them up to the glob of gum. Her face was about six inches away from his, and Spike looked her directly in the eyes. "Tell me true, Jules. Is it a lost cause?"

Jules bit her lip, eyes swimming with sympathy. She glanced up at Wordy, who nodded. "Yeah, Spike, I don't see a way out of this one."

Spike nodded, resigned, and held his shears out to Wordy. "Cut me, Mick."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Omens for her prompt of bubble gum.


End file.
